


The Aftermath

by AmendmentF01



Series: Fit [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, can they meet again?, the aftermath of their first meeting, we'll just have to see...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmendmentF01/pseuds/AmendmentF01
Summary: Callum and Rayla can't stop thinking about how they met...and if they can meet again.
Relationships: Callum & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Fit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873957
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> -Hello again, everyone! This story takes place directly after the first story of my series Fit. It's basically Callum and Rayla's aftermath of their previous meeting to sort of bridge the gap of this story and the next one.
> 
> -Speaking of the next story, I'll say the only thing I will reveal about the plans of the next work: It will most likely take place about 2 years after this one, unless YOU think otherwise. In other words, if I didn't include enough dialogue between Callum and Rayla, or if you have any other thoughts or concerns about how I'm writing this series, please let me know. I will definitely try to revise my plans a little to suit your Rayllum needs. Because after all, it is the best thing ever.
> 
> -In the meantime however, I hope you enjoy this. As usual, please keep any discriminating comments you have to yourself. They will be deleted if I see any.

Rayla couldn't stop herself from thinking about her meeting with Callum. How could Rayla think so much about a human boy? _Why would_ Rayla think so much about a human boy?

Callum's name stayed in her head like an endless migraine. It couldn't be rid of, she couldn't do anything to prevent it from repeating in her head.

She played the scene over again, for the millionth time that day, no doubt.

"Hello!" Callum's warm smile that he gave Rayla just yesterday warmed her heart in a way that she didn't think possible.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, so calmly. So soothingly warmly.

Rayla needed to find him again. They didn't even have an actual conversation before his parents found him talking to her.

But how would she do that?

She didn't want to run away from home. She loved Runaan and Ethari, and they loved her, and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, she knew that. But it was the only way she could think of to get back to him.

She soon brushed that thought out of her head when she remembered she would have to go all the way to the Kingdom of Katolis, which was countless days away.

And then, Rayla came to an even more realistic realization: She would have to be older to get to him, and not only that, she would have to pick up her assassin training a little.

She would just have to be patient...

_**Meanwhile, in Katolis...** _

Callum's thoughts ran along similar lines to Rayla's (although he didn't know that). He held his baby brother, Ezran in his arms, and said:

"Ez, I know you're too young to talk back to anything I'm saying yet, but...I have to tell someone about this..."

"I heard from my friends that elves drink blood and are monsters...but Rayla...she seemed nice. Maybe elves aren't really that bad?"

"Or maybe she's just too young to learn their ways yet...who knows..."

"I just wish I could see her again, and talk to her...but I can't imagine how. It's not like I can go back to the Breach anytime I want...I wonder if there's a way to travel there without traveling there. Maybe High Mage Viren would know!"

Callum sets Ezran down and goes to Viren's room. Then, when he goes to the door, he starts having a mental debate:

_"Maybe this isn't a good idea. What if he tells mom and dad?"_

_"Callum, you're being stupid, this is for Rayla! She may be an elf but...you have an opportunity to see her again. Why not take it?"_

"Prince Callum?" Viren's voice approached him.

"What do you think you're doing outside my room?" Viren said suspiciously.

"I..." Callum struggled to find the right words.

 _"Callum, get over yourself."_ He said to himself.

"I wanna ask a question. Do you think you can...get me to the Breach, somehow? Like, in a way where I don't have to walk there?"

"...and why do you want to do that?" Viren asked.

"I'm just curious. I kinda liked that place." Callum lied.

"I'm sorry, I don't know of anything that can do that." Viren frowned and closed his room door behind him.

Callum was very disappointed, to say the least.

He would just have to be patient...

_**In the Silvergrove...** _

Unfortunately, Rayla knew that patience was not her strong suit. So, she went to find Lunari, the Silvergrove's mage, to see if she could talk him into scrying Callum for her.

She went to his house, and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Rayla! How's my favorite young assassin doing?" Lunari opened the door cheerfully.

"I'm...not sure." Rayla replied.

"Oh? What's wrong? Come in." Lunari opened the door fully to let Rayla inside, and closed the door.

"I'm looking for someone." Rayla said.

"Who is this person?" Lunari asked.

"It's...hard to explain." Rayla barely said that sentence.

"You see, I met him yesterday, and...I want to see him again, but I don't know how."

"Rayla...who is this person?" Lunari persisted.

"...can I trust you to keep a secret?" Rayla desperately asked.

"Anything." He said.

"He's...a human..."

Lunari raised an eyebrow.

"A human, you say?"

Rayla said the slightest "...yes."

"Why a human, of all people?" Lunari was curious now, although not because of the wrong reasons.

Rayla told Lunari the story of how she and Callum met on her survival training.

"Wow...I see. You must really want to see him." Lunari said.

"Can you let me?" Rayla practically whispered, but in a pleading tone.

"Alright. Come here, Rayla."

Rayla was almost in tears because of how warm her heart was at this point.

She went over to Lunari, who prepared a scrying spell for her, a few moments later.

In the process, Lunari grabbed a magic ball, which looked heavenly white in color, and looked like it had clouds inside it.

He made a rune that looked somewhat like an eye, and said: _"Oculus Videt!"_

The ball, which turned into a reddish gray color and had an image of Callum walking around inside of the Katolis Castle, was now in Rayla's hands.

Rayla's expression changed from a glowingly happy to kind of a sappy look. She was very happy to see Callum, but he looked rather sad.

_Is he missing me as much as I'm missing him?_

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry if this was a bit short! As said before, I wanted to bridge the gap between this one and the next one.
> 
> -If you have any way you'd like this to go other than the way I'm going, please feel free to suggest it. I always try to listen to my viewers as much as I can.
> 
> -Have a nice day :D


End file.
